


High School

by orphan_account



Series: SNK Omo [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accident, Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Crushes, Embarrassment, Fluff, High School, M/M, Omorashi, Shame, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short fics involving Armin and omorashi.Will have multiple ships, stories do not necessarily connect from chapter to chapter.All just for fun.(Sorry Armin..)





	High School

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my "SNK Omo" series, and covers Armin and other characters in high school.

Armin had no idea why he was so afraid. This wasn’t his first time sleeping over at Eren’s place, they had ever since they were kids. But, then again, he had always slept on the floor or couch whenever he stayed the night.   
The blonde let out a sigh. Eren had finally gotten a larger bed, one that could fit two people. And of course, the brunette “didn’t feel right” letting Armin crash on the couch or floor, both of which were uncomfortable, since he now had a new, nice, comfy bed that they could share.   
It wasn’t that Armin was scared of it being “too gay” or weird. Even though they were in high school, the two were still as close and intimate as they had been as kids. Sure, overall they had lost that childlike innocence that allows you to have no issue or shame in holding hands with people or not wearing clothes or being emotionally open, no way would they do things like that normally. But the two were still close, and didn’t care about societal norms telling them that two teenage boys couldn’t hug each other or grab each others hands- or, in this case, share a bed.   
No, what Armin was afraid of was fucking this up. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on his childhood friend. But he’d be damned to ever admit it. No, Armin was much more comfortable knowing he’d always have Eren as a friend than hopelessly pursuing him romantically. And that’s what was so terrifying about this situation. What if he accidently hit or kicked Eren in his sleep? What if he drooled all over the brunette’s spare pillow? What if he spread out and took up too much space? What if he got cuddly? What if he- oh god… What if he popped a boner?   
Armin tried his hardest to push these anxieties to the back of his mind as he sat in Eren’s bed, clad in a pair of thin pajama pants and a T-shirt. It was late- more accurately, it was early in the morning. He and Eren had finally decided to go to bed, and Eren was just finishing up in the bathroom. Any minute now, he would open that door and climb into bed with Armin, and the thought made his heart race, from a mix of his crush and his general anxiety. He tried to calm himself though as the door to Eren’s room slowly opened, a tired Eren stepping through the doorframe and making his way to the bed. Armin moved closer to the wall that the side of the bed was pressed against, giving Eren more room as he climbed under the sheets. The taller boy yawned as he pulled the blankets over the two of them, sleepily mumbling a “g’night…” to his friend before laying down, his back to the blonde, and turning off the light on his bedside table.   
Now enveloped in darkness, a nervous laid down as well, on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his hands clasped together on top of the blankets. He felt jittery from his nerves, and tried to silently convince himself to calm down, that it would be okay and nothing would happen. It did little to calm his nerves, and the blonde found himself unable to sleep, even as Eren began softly snoring next to him.   
“Heh, that's kinda cute…” Armin thought, gently smiling to himself, turning only his head to face Eren as he slept. Listening to the soft, rhythmic breathing of his sleeping friend along with the occasional snore, Armin started to relax in the slightest. And that’s when he suddenly realized it, eyes growing wide. “Crap, I have to piss.”   
Now that his mind figured this out, it became all the blonde could focus on. It made sense, he and Eren had downed an entire two liter bottle of Mtn Dew. But as Armin looked around, seeing a sleeping Eren to his right and a solid wall to his left, he began to panic. He thought of climbing out from the foot of the bed, only to remember Eren’s dresser pressed to the frame. His only choice would be to crawl over Eren and probably wake him up and oh shi-  
Well, not his only choice.   
It was simple, Armin tried to convince himself, he would just wait it out til morning. Besides, once he was asleep, he wouldn’t be aware of the need to go. Nervously, he smiled up at the ceiling. Yeah, he could do this. 

Or at least that’s what he thought. He had thought he’d just ignore it and go to sleep, just to wake up in the morning to go. But, that was proving to be less and less likely with each passing second.   
Armin had no idea how long he laid there; his phone was on the other side of the room, charging next to his bag, and Eren didn’t have a clock, so he couldn’t tell how much time had passed. It felt like ages though, and Armin felt himself squirming more and more.   
He pressed his shaky thighs together. He could do this, he could do this… He just had to hold it til morning, nothing hard, he could do this-  
A sudden spasm made the blonde gasp, a hand shooting down to grip his crotch, his thighs pressing together, trying desperately not to piss himself. After it subsided a bit, Armin sighed. He’d have to wake Eren afterall.   
Hesitantly, Armin sat up, trying not to stir his sleeping friend. Anxiously looking at the brunette, he bit his lip. He felt awful waking him. Gently setting a hand on Eren’s shoulder, he just barely shook the boy. When Eren did not respond, Armin shook him harder, but only by a fraction, quietly whispering his name.   
“Come on,” he thought, “Please wake up Eren, PLEASE…” he was now rocking back and forth ever so slightly, trying to ignore his bursting bladder. He shook harder, his whispering voice growing frantic. Finally, Eren stirred. Armin watched him sit up ever so slightly, only to lay back down and roll over, the brunette’s arm landing heavily on Armin’s lower abdomen. Horror washed over the teenager as the pressure drove him to the edge, but he just managed to hang on. “Eren-!” he whisper-yelled, waking him this time. Drogy, Eren sat up, pressing his weight down right on Armin’s bladder, and that was it.  
With a shuddering gasp, Armin lost all control, releasing his urine all over Eren’s new bed. It soaked quickly through his boxers and the thin material of his pajama pants, a seemingly impossible amount of fluid spilling out of him. The drogy Eren sat up completely, close to Armin, the warmth spreading under both boys.   
Armin was frozen, his mouth caught open in a silent moan and eyes squeezing shut as he released the entirety of his bladder’s contents, until finally he stopped. Eren was now fully awake, trying to take in what was happening. 

The brunette was the first to speak.   
“O-oh my god, Armin-!” Naturally, Eren yelled, quickly moving to turn on the lamp beside his bed, looking back in shock at the huge puddle soaking into the mattress. His legs were wet from where the puddle had spread, and he looked in horror at the mess.   
Armin couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t react. All he could do was stare in absolute horror at his friend, lip trembling as tears began pouring from his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he had his face buried in his hands, knees pulled tightly to his chest, loudly sobbing, babbling out apology after apology. Eren was mad, Eren would hate him! Surely he’d hate him, he just pissed his fucking bed, his new bed at that! They were in high school! God, this was so embarrassing, he had just pissed his bed and he’s a fucking high schooler-!  
Armin’s racing thoughts were quickly cut off, his sobbing halting for a second out of surprise, as he felt Eren wrap his arms around him, pulling the smaller male close. He rested his chin on the crying boy’s shoulder, shushing him and squeeze him tight. “Hey, its okay. Armin, it’s okay, calm down.” The blonde continued to softly cry, trying his best to stop his tears.  
When he finally did, he was hyper aware of the cold, gross feeling that the puddle left. He quickly realized Eren was kneeling in the puddle too, and shame washed over him.  
Eren noticed the cries dying down and calmly asked, voice soft and kind, “Do you wanna go get cleaned up?” When Armin didn’t respond, Eren sighed. “Come on, let’s get you out of those pants.”  
This made Armin’s head shoot up, tear streaked face flushed red in embarrassment, and Eren let out a chuckle. 

Leading the blonde to the restroom, Eren grabbed a washcloth, soaking it in water before moving to pull down Armin’s pants and boxers. The blonde jerked away at this. “Armin,” Eren softly said, “it’s fine, it’s nothing I don’t have.”  
But Armin was abdomen. “I can do it myself.” Realizing his words sounded harsh, Armin looked to his friend with a gentle expression, smiling weakly. “Really, I can do it. You should go clean up your bed.   
With that, Eren gave an understanding nod, retreating back to his room. Armin now took off his soaked boxers and pajama pants, throwing them into the bathtub before beginning to clean himself off with the warm washcloth, rinsing it off every few strokes just to be safe.   
When he finally finished cleaning himself, He cursed, realizing he had no other pants or underwear to put on. Blushing he made his way to Eren’s bedroom door. Cracking the door open and glancing inside, he found Eren flipping the mattress, the pillows and blankets in a pile on one side of the room and a wet-looking towel on the other. Once Eren finished flipping the mattress, he looked to see Armin peeking in, clearly trying to hide his nude lower half. Smiling, he brought the boy a spare pair of boxers, looking away as Armin took the material and put them on.   
Stepping back into the room, Armin apologized, his eyes fixating on the wet towel.   
“Armin,” Eren sternly said, bringing a hand to either side of the blonde’s face, leaning in only inches from the smaller male’s and looking into his blue eyes. “It’s okay. It was an accident. I’m not mad.” And with that, he flashed the blonde a smile before releasing his gentle grip and moving back to the bed. This time, the brunette scooted closer to the wall. When Armin remained where he stood, Eren rolled to his side, stretching out both arms invitingly. “Come ‘er” he yawned out, and the blonde couldn’t help but smile, climbing into the bed and turning off the light before climbing into his friend’s embrace.   
The blonde now felt absolutely exhausted, and wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination or not when he felt Eren press a gentle kiss to his forehead.


End file.
